I Say A Little Prayer For You
by charah.tastic
Summary: James is incredibly nervous and clueless about proposing to Lily, until Sirius hums a little song that gives James a great idea. One shot, fluffy as a marshmallow, reviews greatly appreciated.


**A/N: Another Marauder fic. This time, though, I'm making it after Hogwarts. I heard this song and it just got stuck in my head, and, of course, this idea just followed suit with the head sticking and the story plotting. Lol, I sound like Bill Cosby xD. Enjoy! **

**This one's for **_**In The Canis Major**_**, just because she's made of awesomeness :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish the Marauders were mine. I wish I had written such a timeless classic song. *sigh***

xxx

'Alright buddy. Alright mate. Alright Prongs. You can do this. It's just a woman. It's just a question. It's just normal. No need to worry. No need to freak out,' said James, pep-talking himself in his apartment.

'Freak out? Don't mind if I do!' said Sirius, passing by James.

'Padfoot, what the hell are you doing here? Who let you in? _Why_ do you have to eat my food every time you decide to appear at my doorstep?' demanded James, trying to cover up his apparent embarassment. 'Whatever. Good thing you're here.'

'I know _that_, Jamesie. It's always good when I'm around,' grinned Sirius, opening a jar of pickles. 'Why do I bring sunshine with me on this particular visit, might I ask?'

'Well... I'm sorta planning on proposing to Lily tonight-'

'Congratulations!'

'-and I don't know how,' persisted James.

Sirius swallowed his pickle **(A/N: does anyone else think that sounds weird? lol) **and gave James a look. 'What d'you mean you don't know how? You get down on one knee, you say three words, and you kiss. The end.'

James rolled his eyes. 'Idiot. It's not three words, it's four. And I don't want to just ask the question and bada-bing-bada-boom. I want her to remember it forever. Forever and ever.'

At this point, Sirius tuned him out and was humming a Muggle song that he had caught from Lily. Had Sirius been humming any other song, James would have punched him for rendering his dilemma unimportant. But now, James wanted to kiss Sirius for helping him come up with a brilliant solution.

'Sirius! That's it! You're a bloody genius! Eat all the food you want! See you later!' James called, dashing out the door with a huge grin on his face.

Sirius rolled his eyes and propped himself on the counter. 'I _know_ I'm a genius. I _know_ I can eat all the food I want. Thanks, Captain Obvious,' he muttered.

xxx

The Muggle restaurant was rather crowded. Lily looked around, very impressed. 'Merlin, James, how did you manage to get us a table in a restaurant in a whole different continent?'

James just looked smug. 'Anything for my Lilyflower. Champange?' Lily nodded eagerly as James motioned to the waiter.

'Good evening, sir and madam. Anything to drink?' asked the middle-aged waiter. James ordered the finest champagne America had to offer.

'An _American_ accent, James,' squealed Lily gleefully. 'Oh, how _suave_!'

James grinned back. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, and made sure Lily wasn't looking before dashing into the employee room. 'Alright, waiters and waitresses. Tonight, I am going to ask a very special lady a very important question, and I would like your assistance in asking it.'

Despite the fact that James was entering a private room, the women couldn't help but to 'awww'. James grinned. 'Well, I know there's this song that goes along the lines of _forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart_. Do you know it?'

' 'Course we know it, son. We don't live under no rocks,' snapped a tall African-American waitress.

'Erm... right. Well, anyways, I was hoping you could sing it with me? It would really make this memorable,' finished James. He was prepared to do whatever to make this work in his favour. Luckily, the waitresses were all eager to help make this moment a very special one. James thanked the profusely, and went back to Lily, who was sipping James's champagne. She put it down quickly and acted innocent.

'Champagne's good, I take it?' grinned James, sitting opposite her. She smiled sheepishly.

'You weren't kidding about the best champagne in America. Shall we order? I'm famished.'

'Yeah, that makes two of us,' agreed James.

Lily gave him an apologetic look. 'Sirius?'

James grinned. 'Sirius.'

They looked at their menus for a while, and settled on a shrimp cocktail and some fancy dish that's probably very basic, but the name enough sounds delicious. They talked and laughed and ate their dishes as though it was their last meal. They did a lot of flirting and blushing, and Lily dropped a few subtle hints about getting married one day. James took that as this cue, and caught the eye of one of the waitresses, who gave him thumbs up and signaled to the piano player who smiled, and transitioned into Lily's favourite song. Her mouth formed a large 'O'. 'I love this song!' she exclaimed. But she looked even more shocked when James took her hand, and began singing to her.

**(a/n: here it comes. The mystery song.)**

_'The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup,' he sang. _

_'I say a little prayer for you,'_ chimed the waitresses.

'James!' Lily chided, looking around.

_'While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now,' he continued._

_'I say a little prayer for you!'_

_'Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me!' _All the waiters and waitresses sang with James this time.

_'I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear,' _continued James.

_'I say a little prayer for you,' _sang the waitresses, all lining up behind James, beaminng.

_'At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break-time.'_

_'I say a little prayer for you!'_

_'Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me!' _

_'My darling believe me, ( believe me)_

_For me there is no one but you!_

_Please love me too (answer his prayer)_

_And I'm in love with you (answer his prayer)_

_Answer my prayer now baby (answer his prayer now baby )!'_

This time, the whole restaurant, including Lily was singing along.

_'Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me!' _

At the songs ending, James took a red velvet box from his pocket, got down on one knee, and presented it to Lily. 'So how 'bout it, Lils? Will you marry me?'

Lily did not break the pace, and flung herself at James, to tumultous applause from the onlookers. 'Yes, yes, and a milliont imes YESSSSSSS!'

James placed the (rather _large)_ ring on her figer, and kissed her. He could taste her tears of happiness, and made no intention of stopping his own. Secretly, he thanked God that Sirius wasn't there. He would never let James live down the fact that he cried, even if it was out of happiness.

'I love you,' they whispered to eachother, beaming. The apparated back to Britain, and sang their way home, stopping every now and then to marvel at eachother and kiss. Sirius saw them coming from the window, and threw random vegetables at them.

'Booo! Hiss! Get a room!' he laughed. He ran to the door to greet them, and hugged them so hard that James was actually gasping. 'Congratulations you lovebirds you. When's the wedding? Hope it's soon. I already ordered dress robes, because me being your best man is established. When are you going dress shopping? Who's catering? Wedding, Wedding, Wedding!'

Lily laughed. 'Calm down, Sirius. We only _just_ got engaged. I hope it's soon too.'

They were quiet for a minute, and Sirius suddenly got an evil glint in his eye. 'Well, don't let me keep you. You've got... things to do. Cards to play.'

Without giving them a chance to throw something at him, he quickly ran out the door. Lily turned to James, who was blushing furiously. 'After marriage, James. Please.'

'Of course, Lily. I wouldn't have it any other way.' He then scratched the back of his head, and grinned sheepishly. 'Erm... what would you say to a game of exploding snap?'

Lily laughed, and set her coat aside. 'You get the deck!'

**A/N: **young love :) This is how I want to be proposed to. If you just so happen to be a guy who's looking for a way to propose, well, hope this helps. Highly unlikely that there'll be a 20+ year old guy reading my fics, but, hey. It's a big world. Review!

Pickles!

Charah ;D


End file.
